Taming The Wild Heart
by Scarlet Bell
Summary: ChelseaxShea Fanfic. Ever since Chelsea was young, she dreamed of one day living on an island and finding her Prince Charming. But she never thought she'd be shipwrecked on an island living as a farmer! Or that her "Prince Charming" would be a wild man!
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: I do not own Harvest Moon or any of the characters in this story. It is 100% fan made the only things I own are the words that I have choosen to write in telling the story. But this is 100% fan made and simply based off the game Harvest Moon Island Of Happiness, I do not claim to have made or help make, any of the Harvest Moon games or the characters within the game.  
****Any of my own characters that I made and use in this Fanfic that are non-Harvest Moon original characters will be stated and claimed as mine.**

[-]-[-]-[-]

**_First Chapter: _**

**_Tough Beginings_**

The salty waves crashed against the shore. I filled my lungs with the scent of the sea and the beginning of my path to a new life.  
I could already see it. A lumbering boat anchored to the dock and bobbing up and down gently on the sea. That boat was the key to my new life. Now 18 years old and finally out of my parents house. Just like the seagulls above, it was finally the time for me to spread my wings, leave the nest, and sore though the big blue skys of life.

"We're raising anchor! All aboard!" shouted a man on the dock near the boat. "Crap." I muttered to myself snapping myself from my day dreams to rushing over to the dock dragging my bags behind me. I skidded to a stop and hunched over breathing heavily, 'made it.' I thought to myself, trying to catch my breath. "Hello! Good timing. We were just about to leave without you." Said the Sailor smiling broadly. "Now I just need you to sign in on our passenger log." He held out a clip board and pen to me. I smiled and nodded taking it from him.

Gender: Female  
Name: Chelsea Nightling  
Date of Birth: Fall 11

The last box was for comments after the trip so I left it blank and handed the clip board back to the man. The man looked it over and nodded once. He called to someone on board and another two men came to get my bags. I tried to protest, I could carry my own bags after all, but left it to them. The man guided me on board. "Okay, you're all set. It's going to be some adventure huh? Leaving the city behind to start a new life on one of the islands... How exciting!" he didn't really sound like he felt it was that exciting, perhaps he just liked the life on the sea better? I wouldn't know. "Well here is your room key, the room number is 208, it's down one flight and on your left. Your bags will already be there, there is a piece of paper of meals and activity times, and if you have any problems just contact a member of the staff." The man handed me a small silver key and pointed me in the right direction I smiled thanked him and headed to my room.

"Attention all hands! We are now embarking!" spoke a man I assumed was the Caption over the intercom of the ship just as I reached my room. I large horn sounded off from above and I smiled to myself. Finally I was on my way. I opened my room, just as promised my bags lay at the foot of a bed covered in light blue blankets. I sighed making a dive for the bed and flopping myself down on it resting my head on the pillow.

So; finally the day has come. After three years of part-time jobs, and saving up every coin I got. I was finally able to buy a ticket for a boat to the Mageen Islands. I had enough money to by an apartment room there, and from there I would get a job to continue my way up in life. When I was young I had always dreamed of living on a island. Well I dreamed of living in a castle on a private island with my own prince charming that would ride with me on sliver stallions and were I would rule as a princess over my kingdom. But now I've just settled with living on a regular island. But I'm sure I'm bond to met my prince charming on that island anyway. Even if I wouldn't get to live in a castle and ride sliver stallions at least I might someday have my prince charming.

I sighed, I really did day dream to much. I sat up and stretched, I could at least take a look around. I got up off the bed smoothing out my brown hair and re-tying my favorite red bandana onto my head. I walked out to and up to the upper deck of the boat. I looked out over the side, watching as the boat sliced it's way though the water like a gigantic knife. The air smelled of salt and fish, but I kind of liked that smell now that I had gotten used to it. It was a good thing I didn't get sea sick.  
I looked up to the sky, I could see large fluffy clouds roll in and float though the sky. Today was a really beautiful day. Not to hot, not to cold. Not to windy, not to calm. Just perfect. I sighed, feeling a bit sleepy in such lovely weather. I decided to head back to my room, feeling up to a quick cat nap.

[-]-[-]-[-]

I was woken by being thrown from my bed onto the hard wood floor with an audible bonk. I was intently snapped out of my sleeping state. The boat rocked violently and pounding rain beat furiously against the sides and top of the boat sounding against the side window like hundereds of tiny stones. I scrambled to my feet quickly reaching for the light switch. But the light merely flicked on then died away leaving the room in a blackened state.  
What in the world was going on!  
Another violent larch of the boat made me loose my footing and fall to the ground. A crackling sound suddenly came from the intercom. I could just make out the voice and words of the Captain. "What a storm! We're getting tossed around like a feather in a typhoon!" A creak of thunder roared in the air and a flash of light filled the room. "All hands....er....hang on tight!" Suddenly the boat leached again, much more violent then before I let out a grunt as I was once again thrown to the ground; face first. Another two creaks of deafening thunder ripped though the sky. I half stumbled half crawled my way to the door and flung it open. People run by my door panicked masking they're faces. "And get those lifeboats ready! I've got a bad feeling about this..." shouted a sailor and he raced by. He suddenly turned back to me. "Hurry up and get to a lifeboat!" He grabbed my arm roughly and tugged me up to the upper deck.  
The deck was soaked with water from both the waves and pelting rain. Already I was getting soaked to the bone. Another creak of thunder filled the air with a burst of bright light.

'I don't understand! The weather was so perfect before! How did it become like this so fast!?' I thought to myself as the Sailor directed me toward a lifeboat and another salior slipped a life jacket over my head. "Wemon and Children first!" Yelled another sailor as people herded they're ways to boats. A salior guilded me forward "This way Ma'am."As soon as I was in the boat a man yelled to lower it and it suddenly dropped into the sea with a large splash. I was confused and terrified, my heart was beating fast and my breath was heavy. Before I could understand what was going on the boat tipped and I was in the water and struggling to keep my head above the surface. I could hear screaming and shouting but with my head bobbing up and under the waves I couldn't be sure what was being said. All of a sudden I felt the water drag me under, I couldn't seem to get my bearings; I didn't know up from down anymore.

Then finally everything went black....


	2. Chapter 2

Author Note: I heard most people don't read this part, your free to do that too, but it would be nice to not think I'm just talking to myself. Anyway  
this is the second chapter. I wanted to say that I want to take my time with getting to Shea, a lot of stories I've seen just jump right to the part where they met Shea, but I'd like to take my time and develop the story first. I will get to Shea as soon as I can, I just want to tell the story. I want to try and follow the main story line of the game, but also add in my own stuff as well. I'm actually playing the game while writing too, to better get a feel and understanding of things. Well anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter, I'll shut-up now and just let you read.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter Two:**

**Keeping Positive**

[-]-[-]-[-]

Birds... I can hear birds...and...I can hear the ocean and wind too...

"...H......!"

"...H-...!"

"...Hey...!"

Hmm? A voice?

"Hey, are you all right?!" someone said shaking my shoulder. I groaned and slowly opened my eyes. I saw sand and a pair of shoes. "Ah, you've come to!"

Slowly and with some help from the person, I sat up in the sand and finally started to take in my bearings. "Are you okay?" spoke a elderly man at least two or three heads shorter then me, he looked to be in his sixties or seventies. He was bald but had a white mustache, which reminded me of my grandpa who also had a mustache to his face yet no hair to speak of on his head, it was like the mustache made up for what they lacked on their heads. He was dressed a little strangely, in overalls that seemed old and used, a white shirt, a red bandana much like my own, only tied around his neck, and finally a pair of sandals and white socks. He held onto a strangely carved walking stick that was almost taller then himself. He smiled as I shakily got to my feet. I shook my head trying clear off the slight hazy feeling.

"That's good." The small elderly man said once I had regained my composer "....It looks like the ship went down in the storm..." My eyes widened and the memories came flooding back to me. "The ship!" I almost screamed. But the small man spoke up again.

"Don't worry, though. It looked like everyone made it to the lifeboats in time. I'm sure they'll get rescued now that the storm has died down." I nodded slowly. "Looks like we've landed ourselves on a nice little island, though!" He smiled and I couldn't help but wonder how in the world he could be optimistic at a time like this.

"By the way, my name is Taro. What's yours?" "C-Chelsea. Chelsea Nightling." I stammered out

The man, I mean Taro, smiled. "Ah, Chelsea, is it? Looks like it's just you, me, and my family here Chelsea..." I nodded once more, a little fear crept into my throat and I tried swallowing the lump that had formed from it.

"Follow me. I'll introduce you to the rest of my family." I did as Taro said and followed him down the shoreline.

I took the chance to take a look around. We were on a small beach, behind me was what seemed to a large bolder covered in many years of green seaweed. When I looked forward my heart filled with a bit of joy as I could see a boardwalk and maybe even a house in the distance! Perhaps this island had people on it! But that hope was crushed as Taro lead me closer to them, both the boardwalk and house were in shambles, the wood on the boardwalk was decaying and in pieces that were slowly falling into the sea, the house was in no better shape. It's roof and body riddled with holes and looked about ready to collapse, all it would need was one toothpick sized presser on it and it might as well be used as scrape wood.

I turned my head away from it, trying to banish the thoughts in my head before they grew worse. 'Think. What is the best positive thing you can think of right now?' I told myself. My mother once said

_'Whenever things look bad and all you can think about are the negative things, take a moment to try and think of the positive things. If your thoughts are full of negative things your going to make things harder for yourself, but if you have some positive thoughts things will get better.'_

My mother believed that thinking negatively made yourself become like a magnet for negative things to happen. But she also believed likewise for positive things. Like you would attract them by feeling and thinking of them. The positive would attract more positive things, and the negative would attract more negative things. My mother always tried to be a positive thinker, and she would always try to make sure I was one as well. Weather it worked or not I'm not sure, but it sure did help me to feel better sometimes.

I took a breath and tried to think of the good things. 'I'm alive...' was the first thing to come to mind. 'I'm alive and I'm not alone. Taro and his family are here. I won't have to try and survive on my own. I'm alive, I survived a shipwreck, and I'm not all alone to fend for myself, by myself.'

Yes good. That's positive. Negative thoughts will kill me in this kind of situation. I've heard about those people that survive this kind of things, they never give up. They fight. They 'eat or be eaten'. They _survive._

I looked forward a new found strength dug up from inside of me. As I looked forward I saw Taro making his way to a young woman with pink hair tied up in a braid on her head and finished off in a ponytail that reached down in between her shoulder blades. She was dressed in a blueish colored dress with a white apron and a white shawl around her shoulders. I walked forward quickly to catch up with Taro. "Hello, father. Oh! You found another person from the ship!" she smiled toward me in a warm way.

"Yep. This is Chelsea." Said Taro "Chelsea, meet my daughter." I nodded in greeting. "Hello, Chelsea. I'm Felicia. It's very nice to meet you, despite the...unusual...circumstances." she smiled. I nodded. "Yeah it is a little odd. But it's nice to meet you as well." I said trying to be polite.

Taro turned to his daughter, "Where'd Elliot and Natalie run off to?" he spoke. "Over here grandpa!"

Called a girl about my age as she and a boy walked over to us from a pass where the beach lead why to a dirt path.

The girl like Felicia had pink hair though it seemed a shade darker and was cut short barely past her ears, much like a boy hair style, and was held back with a dark red headband. She had a look about her that made her seem tough or strong willed. Her eyes were shape with an intelligent look to them. She was dressed in a forest green shirt and dark blue pants that had brown edgings at the bottom of the pant legs with a interesting pattern of X's, she also wore a tan apron with two small pockets near the front, and finally was wearing a pair of brown boots.

The boy next to her could have been her twin, though I guess was a sibling, in that he also seemed to share the pink haired trait though lighter in color like Felicia's. By now I had already figured out that the two were Felicia's children. The boy wore glasses and made it seem like he was smart but the air he gave off was an opposite to his sisters, he seemed more of the shy type, or perhaps simply weak willed. He had on a blue shirt with dark line patterns that made it almost look like he could be wearing overalls. He wore a pair of light blue jeans folded up once at the bottom of the pant legs to uncover his feet, he was a pair of brown shoes with black socks. And finally to top it all off, much like both his sister and mother, he also wore an apron only it was light green in color with dark green pockets. It seemed this family might have had a thing for aprons, though I dare not ask way.

"We found some old abandoned buildings, but otherwise this island looks deserted." The girl said jamming a thumb behind her shoulder. The boy looked a bit dejected. "This island is in shambles... It's not impossible to live here, but it'd be rough..." He spoke. "We didn't have time to check the rest of the island though." "What?! You were wandering around this island by yourselves?!" Exploded Taro with a force I didn't know an old man could have as he stamped his walking stick into the ground causing sand to jump into the air at his feet. "Oh, calm down, Gramps. We just took a look around. What's the big deal?" said the girl with a huff, Taro grumbled but said no more.

"Chelsea, this is my son Elliot, and my daughter Natalie." Spoke Felicia trying to change the subject as she waved a hand in the girl's and boy's direction, but also confirming my thoughts that they were related.

I nodded and smiled towards the two. "Nice to met you." I said trying to be polite again. "Elliot, Natalie, this is Chelsea."

The boy, Elliot, spoke first. "Wow! Another pioneer, huh? That's great!" Followed up by his sister, "So... The five of us are the only ones on this island, then..." We all paused at her words, she was rather blunt in saying it, but she was right. Seems we all had in mind of our situation.

"Don't sound so grim! We've all still got our health right?" Taro spoke up, we all turned our heads to the small man yet no one said anything. He went on. "Besides, we wanted to find an underpopulated island to settle on, right? Well, islands don't come much more underpopulated than this one!" Taro smiled and gave a chuckle. Even though I tried myself to remain positive, I was amazed at Taro's level of positive and levelheaded thinking. Not once has he complained, even after being shipwrecked on a bare and people-less island like this.

"You're right! With a little work, I'm sure this will be a lovely place to live!" Felicia said her voice relaxed yet equally filled with a detectable happiness. "Yeah! Let's work together to fix this place back up!" Said Elliot "Sure! As long as we all help each other, we can do it! You in, Chelsea?" Spoke up Natalie. Seems Taro really had something that seemed to rub off on others. Like confirming my mother belief one positive thought, grew to many positive thoughts, and all in people that had just been shipwrecked.

I smiled, feeling it. The feeling of the strength from these people that didn't let a negative happening fill their hearts. I nodded "Let's do it! I'm in!"

Taro seemed pleased with everyone's responses. "That's the spirit! Now lets have a look at those buildings..."


	3. Chapter 3

Author Note: Hi everyone! I'm sorry chapter three took so long to get out. I've been in a bit of a slump lately, but have been trying to kick myself out of it. Big thanks to everyone that wrote a review, because I love getting them! It's so helpfull when you know people are actually reading and liking your work. ^-^ Anyway on with chapter three!

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter Three:**

**New Home And A New Friend.**

[-]-[-]-[-]

This place had definitely once had people. Though it clearly showed that time had taken a toll on things for quite a while, I wasn't sure how long it had been, but I was sure it had been more then a few years.

The dirt path that lead up from the beach, on a closer inspection, the old remains of a road could be seen, once made out of what could have been rock or brick was now bathed in dirt and invaded by grass and weeds. Signs dotted empty lots, their words faded into an unintelligible script of lines and squiggles. Old houses loomed like hunting reminders of a place that what would have once been called "home". Their dark empty windows shattered, their roofs and walls riddled with holes, and their doors boarded up. Though they looked to be in better condition then the shack near the beach, unlike the beach house they were not subjected to the pounding waves that would come in during storms, but they were still pelted by the rain and howled at by the wind. But they did seem to stand a better chance of making a recovery.

In all, this place remained me of a picture perfect ghost town. Old, broken, and a little scary. I couldn't help but wonder what had happened to make the people leave? I hoped it wasn't for anything bad, like a natural disaster or disease.

"This building isn't so bad! It won't take much work to turn it into a lovely home!" Felicia said clasping her hands together near her head and turning it slightly sideways with a smile on her face.

Natalie sighed crossing her arms "Dang. I donno... It doesn't look too stable to me..." I wanted to say, 'Well it could be worse.' but really didn't want to jinks it.

Suddenly Taro walked in from behind us, "Hey Chelsea! Come here for a second!"

"Coming!" I said turning to Taro, but I made a quick glance over my shoulder towards Natalie. "Good luck Natalie!" I said with a grin before joining up with Taro, I could hear another sigh from Natalie and a little laugh from Felicia.

[-]-[-]-[-]

Taro lead me down towards a path that lead up to area with a large field. As I took a closer look I could see the area had a lot of bare dirt spots to it, but no real grass grew to cover the bare spots, they were actually filled with nothing but pure weeds, and few rocks of various sizes also dotted the field along with a few tree stumps and broken branches.

"...It looks like this place used to be a ranch." Said Taro, I looked to him from the corner of my eye then turned my eyes back to the field. A ranch? Really? But this place looked more like a sea of weeds then what could have been actually at one time a farm. It was hard to imagine it really, this place once being a place filled with the life of crops and animals...

But I guess that could explain the large size of it; really now that I put more thought into it, this place might have actually been quite beautiful once upon a time. It's wide open space, the trees that flanked all around and kind of hide it from the rest of the island, it even had a river running though the left side, like a hidden garden in a way.

"Why don't you be the new rancher? How about it, eh?" Taro said breaking me from my thoughts and giving me a slight shock. 'Wait...Rancher!? He wants me to be a rancher!?' I don't know anything about running a farm! Before I could open my mouth to protest Taro spoke up again.

"You grow crops here, and my family will figure out a way to sell and ship them out. If we work together, I think this island could really prosper!"

I took a moment to think, really I wasn't to confident I could do it. I've never even been on a real farm before, let along run one. But really what else could I do? I had no money, no items besides the cloths on my back, and no current way to return home. But here I was being given a free place to live, shelter, a place to grow my own food if I could find seeds, a river I could possibly fish from, and I was even going to live on an island like I had wanted to, even though it really wasn't the island I had originally planed on.

Really I guess I didn't have to much of a choice, it was either this, freeloading with strangers I just met, or living under the stars. I sighed but tried to fake a smile and turned back to Taro "Alright, I'll take it." Taro smiled lifting his head high "If we can make this island prosperous, maybe more people will come live here! We can rebuild this deserted island into a wonderful place to live!" I smiled, a little more real this time. There he goes again, such a large amount of positive attitude in such a small sized man. I really admired that side of him. I wasn't sure if we could even do much of anything here, I was willing to try, but I'm not even sure if anyone really even knows we're alive, let alone on this island. But Taro clearly thought of the better things. It's almost like he was prepared for everything that could happen in life and was ready to make the best of it, even though re-populated an abandoned island seemed outrages, he seemed fully determined to do it.

It really almost made me believed he could do it too. Well he sure thinks he can from the looks of it.

Taro turned and pointed towards a building with a nod of his head."Now then, you can live in that house over there." I looked over him and towards the house, to my surprise it actually looked to be in good condition, it was small, but looked a lot studier then the other houses on this island. I wondered if that was from the trees? Like they almost served as a wall of wood, protecting this place from most of the weather that had attacked the other houses for so long. The small house didn't even look like it had much rain damage or more then a few small holes.

"See? First day on the island and you've already got a home!" Said Taro and I turned back to look at him. "Right. If you're going to be a rancher, you have to give your ranch a name! So, what would you like to name your ranch?"

A name? I thought it over for a bit, so I had to name this place? "I know, how about Haven? Haven Ranch?" I finally said looking towards Taro. A Haven was a place of safety or refuge, and this place did seem to be a part of the island that did seem to give off that kind of feeling. It seemed to fit it perfectly in my mind.

"Haven Ranch. Yes, that's a great name!" Said Taro with almost a bit of pride. "You know, I was quite the rancher back in my day. I'll give you some pointers later."

"Really?" I said, well that would explain a bit. I sighed with relief, well at least someone around here knows how to farm. "So you'll be helping me learn how to farm, right? Because I really don't know much of anything about farming." Taro nodded and smiled and I sighed in relief again.

"Well, it's been quite a day! You must be exhausted. Go get some rest." Taro said then walked away, probably to go help his family.

"Pleased to meet you! I'm a Harvest Sprite who lives on this island!" Said a tiny voice, I jumped and looked around wildly. "W-who said that!"

"Me, Noe!" Suddenly I was face to face with a small little person, no more then the size of my hand, floating near my face. The small person was dressed in a red pointed hat and matching red outfit. A big smile played on his child-like features. My eyes widened and my jaw dropped though I couldn't seem to find my voice to be able to scream. "Are you ok?" It asked tilting it's head sideways a bit and floating a bit closer.

My legs gave way and plopped me down to the ground, I couldn't take my eyes off the small person. "What a-are you?" I stammered out in a weak voice. "I already told you! I'm Noe! The Harvest Sprite that lives here on this farm, on this island!" he smiled again at me. "Harvest Sprite...?" I said slowly, never having heard of a "Harvest Sprite" before. The "Harvest Sprite" named Noe seemed to sense the confusion and a small puzzled look came about his face. "Do you not know what a Harvest Sprite is?" I swallowed the lump in my throat and shook my head rapidly.

"Oh."

Noe paused but spoke again. "Well that's odd. Seeing as how you can see us and all. Normally we look like bugs or small animals to the Humans that aren't gifted with the ability to see us. Harvest Sprites usually live in and around areas with farms, we help the farms and the Farmers when they need us. Though usually we have to help out in secret when the Farmer's can't see us." He smiled again finishing his brief explanation.

I could hold back the question."How did you know I can see you? Even I didn't know I _could_ see you!" The little Sprite shrugged his tiny shoulders "Just a feeling. Anyway I'm just so happy to finally meet the person that's going to run this farm now! Sorry if it seems like I was ease-dropping, but I couldn't help it! But if you need any help just ask me!" Noe twirled in a circle in the air almost like doing a little dance. "Oh almost forgot! I didn't yet ask your name! I'm sorry. "

I finally got to my feet before answering, I was scared of Noe before, but his cuteness and happy attitude now made it rather difficult to fear him."That's ok...I'm Chelsea." Noe Nodded "Chelsea, got it! Well Chelsea if you need me I live over there." He pointed a small finger and I looked over. Strangely I saw a small house with a pink roof, tiny windows, and a tiny door, nestled near the trees that walled this farm. I must have over looked it before. It was offaly tiny. Just a little larger then a normal dog house.

"To others it normal looks like a old tree, but of course you can see it's a house. But if you ever need me I'm usually there, but if not I'll leave a bell for you to ring if it's an emergency." The little Sprite smiled at me again before disappearing in a cloud of sparkles, liked you see magicians do.

With nothing better to do, and with feelings of slight wonder, confusion, and sleepiness. I trudged my way over to my new home and decided it was time to take Taro's advice and rest. I had a feeling I had a lot of work to do ahead of me the next day.


	4. Chapter 4

Author Note: Yay! I have finally gotten to a spot in the game where I could save! It took me four chapters to get to a point in the game where I could save, I had been though the intro of the game so many times by now. Anyway, thank you to all people that give reviews, they make me happy. =D I'm glad you guys like how I portrayed Noe, seeing as how he has no real meaning in the game. I based him off of Harvest Sprites in DS Cute because you could read their personalities so much easier. So now on with chapter four! I'll begin writing chapter five as soon as I can.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter Four:**

**The Merchants.**

[-]-[-]-[-]

I wiped the sweat from my forehead and plopped myself down onto my bed, the bed gave out a groan of protest to my sudden weight and my butt sank a bit into the mattress. I held my head up and back and smiled a bit to myself, "Done." I whispered to myself and let out a long breath of air after it.

I looked around my small home, five days and I was finally starting to feel like a was settling down here. The small house I now called home, I had just finished the last repairs on it. I had wiped and sweeped the dirt and dust out, polished up the window and floors until they shown, beat the dust out of the green checkered covers and small door mat, wiped down and polished up the small wood table that sat in the center of the room, I had even learned how to read the fading words on a calender that I had found hanging on the wall. The place really was starting to look like a real home now, and I didn't do to bad a job of cleaning it up, if I do say so myself!

Taro and his family were doing well as well, but with the three of them their house had been cleaned up and repaired a lot faster then mine. Taro was even keeping to his word of showing me how to farm, I had found some old tools and Taro had showed me how to get the rust off of them, sharpen the metal blades on the ax, scythe, and hoe, fix the handle on the hammer, and plug up the small leaking hole in the watering can. Then of course he taught me how to use and swing each one properly so that my hands wouldn't slip or that I used up to much energy and tire myself out too quickly. It had taken me a while to get a feel for it, but eventually I managed to get myself into the movement each swing of the different tools took.  
And Noe was even helping me too, he had helped me start clearing the weeds from the field, showed me where some berry bushes and edible grasses could be found, he had even helped me to try and catch some fish after Taro had found an old fishing pole and choose to let me have it. But I did worry about over working the little Sprite, even though he would always complain that he was just fine and could work much harder if I would just let him, but it was hard enough asking him to do any work at all. It felt like I was some over strict mother making her child do to many chores. It's hard asking a tiny person that looks like a child to do farm work. Just didn't seem right; so I had been trying to do as much of the work on my own as I could.

A knock came to the door and I quickly got to my feet "Coming!" I padded my way to the door, some of the wooden boards creaking under my feet, and opened my door to find a smiling Taro. "We've got some new arrivals!!!" Taro said, or more of yelled, before I had a chance to greet him, but my eyes widened "Really!?" I said my excitement already almost reaching a boiling point. Taro nodded, "Let's go down to the beach and meet them!" I nodded and hurriedly followed the man out the door trying to keep myself from making a mad dash down to the beach.

People! Someone actually came to the island! It's almost like a dream!

When I made it to the beach everyone was already there, I saw the boat before I saw our visitors. I nearly jumped out of my soaks in a fit of happiness, a boat meant we finally had a way to get into contact with the outside world! I noticed I had stopped and quickly made my way over to the others to finally meet the new people that had arrived.  
"What took you so long? Slowpoke!" Taro scolded me, I muttered a 'sorry' before turning to see our new arrivals. A man and what I guessed was his son stood near the dock.

The man was dressed it what looked like a Chinese type clothing, he himself might have been of Chinese origin, it was a purple colored vest that reached down a little past his waist, with a lighter violet purple trimming, and there was belted made with with a strip of red cloth. Underneath the vest was a plain white long sleeved shirt. He had simple brown pants and tan leather boots. He wore a gray-brown colored strip of cloth on his head, it was long enough that it left two tails after the tie off.  
He looked to be in his early thirties, with a full head of black hair and a full, but neatly trimmed, beard, he even had a bit of hair tied up in a bun near the top at the back of his head.

His son looked to be maybe seven to nine years old, more or less. He was dressed in a similar way to his father, in Chinese type clothing only a little different. He wore a regular brown vest that had a small tie that was tied together near his stomach, he wore a light green long sleeved shirt with purple trimmings, he had blue sweat pants on and a pair of reddish-brown shoes. Like his father he had a gray-brown strip of cloth tied around his head and the same raven black hair.

"Ah, you must be Chelsea. I'm Chen, and this is my son and apprentice, Charlie. We're merchants. Pleased to meet you." The man named Chen smiled, "Yeah, ditto! How's it going?" Piped in his son Charlie. I couldn't help but smile at the word 'merchants', I had some wonderful ideas with that word. "It's nice to meet you two too, Chen, Charlie." I smiled in greeting. Chen smiled warmly, "I just sold my old shop I the city. I felt like it was time for a change of scenery. I was looking to open a shop on one of these islands. And I think this island has the most potential." He looked around for a moment and gave a small smile. "I know the island's deserted now, but a hear it used to be quite a bustling town. Now that's you're here, I think a lot of businesses will start coming back."

I nodded again, things sure seemed to be heading in the direction now. Already Taro's family and myself had made some progress with making the place look a little more "homely", clearing out weeds, sweeping off some of the dirt that had covered the stone pathways, I had used my new attained hammer and ax to chop and break away some stray stones, and of course fixing up our new homes, though we hadn't yet had the time to get to some of the other old houses, so we still had a lot of work to do, but it was a little better then when we first arrived here.

"Chen's even arranged for cargo ships to make regular stops on this island!" I snapped my head in Felicia's direction, Regular...Cargo...Ships?!, my heart filled with a sudden warmth. Felicia smiled, "It's wonderful! Now we can ship and sell any crops that you grow, Chelsea!"

Taro held his head high, "See? I knew things would work out!"  
Chen turned to me, "And since you'll be farming, I'll be sure to stock plenty of seeds in my store."

Now Taro was really beaming. "That's great! I admit, at first I wasn't quite sure how we'd make this work. But now that Chen's here, you've got everything you need to start farming, Chelsea!"  
I was a bit shocked at Taro's confession, so even he, the man that seemed like he saw everything in the most positive light possible, had his doubts? I guess he was Human.  
"But if you want to start a ranch, you'll need some animals. I know some animal sellers. I'll see what I can do." Chen added in. "That's perfect! Thank you so much, Chen!" Taro seemed be in a rising good mood. "No, no. Thank you!" Chen said with a laugh. "If you hadn't moved here, I don't know where I would have set up my new shop. Felicia, the boat can take you into the city today if you'd like."

"That'd be wonderful! I can start finding buyers for Chelsea's crops!" Felicia was clearly just as happy as her father, I wasn't even growing crops yet.

"Okey, then. Now we just need to find a good spot for our store." Taro nodded, "This way then!"

[-]-[-]-[-]

Taro lead Chen and Charlie to one of the first houses we saw, it was one of the ones we had chosen to make our first on the list to clean up, after we had cleaned up our own houses of course. But so far the most we had done was a bit of dusting. So it was still a bit of a cleaner-up-er, that needed a bit, well maybe more then a bit, more work. "This is perfect! We'll have this fixed up in no time! Let's get started, Charlie!" Chen said taking on the look of Taro when he looked at positive thinking. Charlie made a face and clasped his together in a way that made him look like he was about ready to punch someone, though I was sure it he got it from a movie and was just doing something that he thought made him look cool or tough. "Hey! You haven't even told them about what I can do yet! Sheesh!" He huffed and Chen looked a bit embarrassed. "If you can bring me the right materials, I can enhance tools and make accessories. If you bring me Wonderfuls, I can equip them on tools to enhance them. And if you bring me Orichalc, I can make some cool accessories!" I was a bit surprised he made such a claim, when I was his age the most I could make were my dolls fall in love and sometimes food when I was really hungry. And what were "Wonderfuls" and "Orichalc"? Maybe I should ask Noe later, he might know.

"We may get some Wonderfuls in during Winter. Keep checking our stock. Anyway, it's time for us to get to work. Please come by when we open!" "Glad to have you here, Chen and Charlie. Good luck!" Welcomed Taro before we all headed back to our homes and left Chen and Charlie to begin settling in to they're new home, I made a mental note to visit they're store as soon as I got some money. Now I could begin shipping things and buying things. I had to tell Noe!

"Noe Noe!" I said rushing into my farm, the little Sprite was pulling up weeds he suddenly let go and fell over onto his back. I laughed. "Don't laugh! It's your fault for surprising me like that, now why are you yelling!" He huffed and I laughed again because now he was yelling. "Guess what, Noe! New people just moved in, and their merchants!" The little Spirit's face lite up in an instant and his eyes widened, "Really!?" he said excitedly floating up towards me to we were eye level. I nodded. "Yippee!!" He yelled as he soared up into the sky holding his arms up and then doing his little twirling dance.

"Merchants! Merchants!" He chanted. "Merchants! Merchants!" I joined in finally unable to hold back how happy I was.

"Oh we have to hurry up and get started then!" Noe said suddenly. "What do you mean?" I said calming down a bit. "Well we have to go foraging and fishing so you can start earning profit of course! Your going to need money to help you properly get this farm running. Now come on!" "Whoa!" I yelped as Noe suddenly pulled me forward by the hand with greater strength then I thought he possessed.


End file.
